Talk:Thresh/@comment-4499945-20130319050421/@comment-98.169.14.101-20130320234503
I main supports, exhast is good, but only if u match your mastery to complement it. Otherwise you dont need it, also if you adc has a slow u dont need it, or if your support with a slow you dont need it. Lastly exhast does not become viable late game in team fights since adcs normally pop in last or evade.Attempting to cast it makes the support worthless to managing your main goal to support....if an ADC needs a slow have them take exhast/ignite, they dont need to flash out since this is not there role, they are not brusiers/tanks they are adc. Now.....as for thresh No he does not need ignite or exhast A. because his ult slows, and he hooks and pulls or you can walk up to the enemy leaving lantern behind and ur adc can come to you to get in the fight and you hook the enemy point blank to keep them there. What Thresh needs is Ghost/Barrier or Flash/Barrier....... Why? 1. Thresh has no evasion or escape except ulting and running.....hence ghost. 2. In team fights despite were anyone is thresh is in the middle of his ult, so weither or not your team is losing or winning the fight your in the middle (or should be) of the fight. 3. You are a support.....SUPPORT you dont flash out you get them out then you get out. If you flash you flash in and ult like you would with Morgana. 4. Lastly Flash/Ghost 1 to run if caught, 1 to flash in to initiate... I can not overstate to ADC's unless you duo, YOU NEED KILLS, SUPPORTS SUPPORT already enough as it is, and into late game, ADC needs exhast to slow if caught farming, ADC needs exhast to finish the kills. NOT SUPPORT!!!! ADC DO NOT NEED FLASH! YOU NEED IGNITE/EXHAST - (for solo q) ALL EXHAST DOES IS SLOW SPEED Move/attck, LOW DMG for 2.5 sec, SLOWS on champs do just that and as for armor/Magic resist its only if they pick up the mastery with it. Which most ADC do most Supports do not, they go 0/9/21 or 0/21/9 . See the 0...... ALSO supports like Soroka/Taric/Leona and others have passives Auras with Magic/Damage reduction so why should I a support carry exhast? ADC as so much of supports and Riot wonders why there are so few of us.....Its no wonder knowone wants to support, and on top of it we need gold( all we get it crappy Quintes for +1 per 10sec) and now its harder make rune build. Then on top of trying to get a build going from other selfish players we struggle to catch up late game, for farm so we can have a build finished but we cant cause knowone wants to help ward and expects supports to do ALL the warding...(laughs) SO FUCK EXHAST you dont need it as a support. If ADC needs it they can grab it. Take ignite if you want, if ADC cant finish the kill after the dmg you take and healing you do for them then you should get it (now dont starve them) but grab the 1 or 2 killz you deserve to help your build and even inturn help support a sightstone helps both ADC and Support out start middle of game, but again 40min+ supports gotta sell that shit winning or lossing cause it becomes worthless in opposition to other items and to counter building. As for heal......in team fights it can be viable even on bot lane on keeping ADC alive for those poke to poke fights but I would grab ignite before heal so aleast someone dies and if anyone gets the kill atleast support can now get some $$ for more wards or shoes or the initial build. + ADC ignite + Support ignite WOW and if ADC Basic hits last or Inites last they get the kill but a good ADC has to time it right for max dmg. SO yah all you noobs who think your answer to his Q is the right one its not, and you are the problem, not the solution.